Your Smile is My World
by Arisa Kaminaga
Summary: Ini tentang seseorang yang tak pernah tersenyum dan seseorang yang selalu ceria...
1. part 1

Your Smile is My World

Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp.

Your Smile is My World©Arisa Kaminaga

Summary: Ini tentang seseorang yang tak pernah tersenyum, dan seseorang yang selalu ceria...

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Rate: T

Part 1. AntiSmile Girl

Rin's POV

Kau kenal aku? Aku Kagamine Rin, kelas 2 SMP di Crypton Gakuen. Aku berbeda jauh dengan seorang Kagane Len, dia selalu ceria. Sedangkan aku, terakhir kali aku tersenyum saat kelas 1 SD. Aku hanya hidup bersama Kagamine Rinto, kakakku. Dia sama sepertiku, tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum. Sedangkan aku, aku tak bisa menarik bibirku ke atas untuk tersenyum. Kejadian 6 setengah tahun lalu sudah cukup membuatku menderita.

Aku memasuki kelas dan duduk di pojok kelas, dekat jendela. Jika gadis normal akan mengatakan 'ohayou' kepada teman sekelasnya, aku tidak. Aku akan langsung masuk begitu saja dan duduk di tempatku. Inilah aku, yang membuatku seolah udara yang hanya lewat dan tak dianggap oleh siapapun. Tapi aku cukup kuat, ucapanku sangat menusuk. Itulah sebabnya aku tak memiliki seorang teman pun.

Teman sebangkuku, Kagane Len masuk ke kelas dengan wajah cerianya dan membuat beberapa gadis di kelasku klepek-klepek. Tapi maaf saja, aku tak tertarik.

"Ohayou, Kagamine-san," kata Kagane itu sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu menatap langit melalui jendela.

"Hahaha... itu memang kebiasaanmu ya," ujar Kagane Len.

Aku merasa sedikit tersinggung. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kebiasaanku ini?"

Len meletakkan tasnya di meja. "Ah, tidak. Langit sangat indah."

Aku kembali melihat ke langit sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Meiko-sensei, guru yang katanya killer itu, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyum khasnya yang licik.

"Ohayou, minna," sapa Meiko-sensei.

"Ohayou, sensei..." jawab murud sekelas. Dan dimulailah hari yang membosankan ini...

xXx

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berhambur keluar kelas kecuali aku dan Kagane Len.

"Kagamine-san, mau ke kantin?" Tanya Kagane Len.

"Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri."

"Oh... maaf, aku tak maksud mengganggumu," ucap Kagane Len disusul oleh senyumnya. Aku berjalan membawa kotak bekalku dan meninggalkan Kagane Len begitu saja. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga ke atap dan membuka pintu. Aku segera berjalan ke dekat pagar pembatas.

WUSH!

Angin bergerak sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan angin lembut itu melewati tubuh kecilku.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Oh tidak. Kagane Len.

"Sedang apa kau di sana? Pergilah," usirku dengan wajah datar.

"Yah, kantin penuh dan tak ada tempat yang kosong. Jadi, kurasa ini tempat yang bagus. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kau berpikiran sama sepertiku," jelas Kagane Len.

"Yah, kurasa saat di sini aku bisa dekat dengan surga."

"Memangnya ada apa di surga?" Tanya Kagane Len. Tentu saja memoriku tentang masa kelamku langsung terbuka.

"Ugh...tidak...," aku berjongkok dan memegangi kepalaku yang langsung sakit.

'Jangan pernah dekati siapa pun atau kakakmu juga akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti kedua orang tuamu.'

'Tidak! Jangan! Ku mohon!'

"Tidak...pergi...pergi..."

"Kagamine-san?" Kagane Len kebingungan.

"Pergilah! Per..."

BRUK!

Badanku langsung ambruk saat itu juga.

xXx

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Sakit. Sesosok bermata sapphire sepertiku menatapku dengan cemas.

"Kagamine-san! Syukurlah kau sadar!" Pekik Kagane Len. Hei, apa ini? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

"Kagane Len, untuk apa kau berjaga hingga aku sadar? Kembalilah ke kelas, kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"

"Tapi, aku temanmu!" Bantah Kagane Len.

"Aku tak punya seorang pun teman!" Teriakku. Kagane Len menatapku nanar. "Aku akan menjagamu."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mencari perhatian agar aku berteriak menyerukan namamu setiap saat seperti para fangirlmu? Sumimasen, aku tak bertingkah seperti itu."

"Tidak. Aku memang ingin menjagamu. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu," jelas Kagane Len.

"Aku tak butuh teman."

"Tentu saja kau butuh."

"Kubilang tak butuh!" Bentakku. "Pergilah, aku ingin istirahat," aku menarik selimut dan kemudian menggulung badanku menghadap tembok.

"Tersenyumlah." Ujar Kagane Len kemudian kembali ke kelas.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Nani ga?"

TBC

Hai...gimana? Gimana? Pendek banget, yak. Habis, lagi kehilangan ide nih-". Oh ya, di fic pertamaku ini, kemungkina Rin akan aku buat super kuudere. Dan Len mungkin akan kubuat super shota #digeplak Len.

Maaf banget deh, kalo jelek. Saia kan newbie dan ini fic pertama saia. Sumimasen..#nundukinkepala. Oke deh, plis reviewnya yak, sangat dibutuhkan buat nerusin fic ini^^


	2. part 2

Your Smile is My World

(Semua disclaimer, summary, genre, rated, tersedia di part 1)

Nih...aku update cepet...lagi mood soalnya, hehe... :P Sekaligus sebel sama para silent reader -3-

Part 2. First Smile

Len's PoV

Aku berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Len-kun!" Panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Hatsune-san, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Gadis bernama Hatsune Miku itu menghampiriku. "Sedang apa kau di UKS? Al-sensei mencarimu."

"Ng...gomen ne, Hatsune-san, jadi merepotkanmu. Tadi aku sudah bilang ke Meiko-sensei kalau aku mau jagain Kagamine-san di UKS. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan saat jam makan siang tadi."

Hatsune itu terlihat sedikit sebal. "Ayo ke kelas, Al-sensei menunggu."

Aku mengikuti Miku sang ketua kelas. Aku menoleh sedikit ke arah UKS. Semoga Kagamine-san tak apa-apa, aku benar-benar khawatir tadi.

"Al-sensei, maaf tadi saya di UKS menjaga Kagamine-san," kataku memberi penjelasan.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk di tempatmu. Pelajaran sempat tertunda karenamu," kata Al-sensei.

"Hai'. Gomen ne, sensei."

Aku melangkah menuju bangkuku.

"Lihat, ternyata Len-kun gentle sekali. Dia menjaga Kagamine-san!" Bisik Kasane Teto.

"Gentle? Ia pasti dipaksa si AntiSmile itu. Diancam, mungkin," bisik Akita Neru. Aku sebal mwndengarnya, tapi demi menjaga imejku, biarkan sajalah.

xXx

Sekarang waktunya pulang. Aku membawakan tas Kagamine-san, atau Rin ke ruang UKS.

"Kagamine-san, ini tasmu," kataku sambil tersenyum simpul. Rin segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba berdiri, tapi langsung terjatuh. Aku dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Mataku dan matanya bertemu.

DEG!

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup sangat kencang? Oh tidak. Jangan bilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta.

"Kagane Len, bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" Tanya Rin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh, tapi kau bisa berdiri?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Kemarikan tasku," kata Rin datar. Aku menyodorkan tas milik Rin. Ia berjalan keluar UKS, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Sankyuu, Kagane-kun," Rin menoleh padaku sambil...tersenyum? Ia tersenyum tipis padaku? Oh tidak, ini pertama kalinya bagiku selama aku duduk dengannya. Melihatnya. Tersenyum. Dan ternyata, dia sangat manis. Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku keluar UKS sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Len-kun, ada apa? Kau terlihat senang sekali?" Tanya Akita Neru. Ugh, dia yang sudah meghina Rin. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh, tapi kau terlihat sangat ceria? Biasanya kamu tak seceria ini?" Tanya Neru bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar kepo!" Batinku. "Entahlah, tapi aku merasa sangat senang."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kagamine-san? Kau dari UKS kan?" Tanya Neru.

Glek! Aku menelan ludah. Ini cewek seperti polisi yang menginterogasi tahanannya.

"Tidak. Sudah ya, aku mau pulang, di rumah banyak kerjaan," sahutku.

"Hai'. Jaa!" Seru Neru sambil tersenyum simpul.

xXx

"Len, kemarilah!" Panggil haha(ibu).

"Iya, sebentar!" Aku keluar dari kamarku di lantai 2 dan menuruni tangga. Aku menghampiri haha di ruang tamu.

"Ada a..." ucapanku terputus saat kulihat sosok Rin dan seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya duduk di hadapan haha.

"Begini, mereka kan tetangga kita dari blok sebelah, dan Rinto ini sangat dekat dengan chichi(ayah). Nah, chichi dan Rinto ini ada tugas di Kyoto selama seminggu. Jadi, sangat tak mungkin Rin tinggal seorang diri kan? Jadi, chichi menyuruh Rinto agar Rin menginap di sini seminggu. Tak apa kan, Len?" Jelas haha.

"Lily kaa-san, kalau Len tak memperkenankan..."

"Tentu saja boleh!" Aku menyela ucapan Rin. Aku menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi, haha, bukannya di sini tak ada kamar lagi?"

"Itu dia," ujar haha. "Ia tidur di kamarmu. Ada satu futon lagi di kamarmu kan? Rinto, sungguh tak apa adikmu tidur dengan anakku?" Tanya haha.

"Asal anak anda tak berbuat apa-apa padanya," gurau Rinto-nii dengan wajahnya yang sama datarnya dengan Rin.

"Hohoho...tentu saja tidak. Ia anak yang baik. Nah, Len ajak Rin ke kamarmu," perintah haha.

"Ayo," ajakku sambil tersenyum. Rin hanya mengikutiku dari belakang sambil membawa kopernya. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan langsung menggelar futon untuk Rin di samping futonku. Aku memang lebih suka menggunakan futon daripada kasur biasa.

"Ini tempatmu," aku mempersilahkan Rin. Rin segera meletakkan kopernya di pojok ruangan lalu tiduran di futon.

"Apa yang tadi masih sakit?" Tanyaku.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. "Baiklah, mungkin kau ingin istirahat. Aku keluar dulu, ya," kataku sambil menutup pintu.

"Mana Rin?" Tanya Rinto-nii.

"Dia tiduran. Tadi dia pingsan dan istirahat di UKS. Mungkin dia butuh istirahat lagi, Rinto-nii,"jelasku.

"Oh..." Rinto-nii menepuk bahuku. "Titip Rin, ya."

"Tentu saja, Rinto-nii."

TBC

Fuah... akhirnya part 2 selesai. Pertamanya seneng banget pas dapet review pertama, tapi nggak ada lagi yang review :( Padahal aku sangat butuh biar tahu apa kekurangannya. Kebanyakan sih, silent reader.

Oke, waktunya bales review!

Kei-T Masoharu

Haha..iya, fic pertama. Thanks udah dianggap bagus, padahal menurutku malah aneh banget -"

Len emang shota kebangetan! Suka gemas kalo liat Len #dilindesroadroller #plak

YamiRei28

Okaeri Rei-san...

Thanks ya...

Yang bikin Rin ga bisa tersenyum? Itu masih rahasia... ;)

Oke, segini aja, review please... ;)


	3. part 3

Your Smile is My World

(Disclaimer, genre, rated, summary, sudah ada di part 1)

Part 3. My False

Rin's POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kepalaku masih sangat pusing. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku keluar kamar dan mencari sosok Kagane Len, anak dari pemilik rumah ini.

"Kagane-kun?" panggilku.

"Rin sudah bangun ya?" tanya Lily kaa-san.

Aku mengangguk.

"Ayo, sekarang waktunya makan malam," ajak Lily kaa-san. Aku mengikutinya menuju ruang makan.

"Ah, Kagamine-san, kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Kagane Len.

"Nyenyak kok."

"Baguslah. Semoga kamu betah di sini ya," ujar Kagane itu sambil tersenyum manis. Uh, aku benci senyuman itu.

Aku mulai melahap makanan di hadapanku. gelisah karena dari tadi Kagane Len terus memperhatikanku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku terus?" tanyaku.

"T-tidak ada."

Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan makanku.

xXx

"Hoahm..."

"Apa kau mengantuk, Kagamine-san? Kau tidur saja, biar aku yang mengerjakan PR milikmu," tawar Kagane Len.

"Tidak usah, Kagane-kun. Kau kerjakan saja milikmu. Aku tinggal sedikit, kok."

Wajah Kagane Len itu tiba-tiba memerah. Ada apa? Aku tak mengatakan suatu kesalahan, kan?

"Ngng...Kagamine-san, bisakah kau panggil nama depanku saja? Maksudku, agar terkesan akrab. Rasanya aneh kalau kau memanggil margaku."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau juga bisa memanggilku Rin."

Len tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hei," panggilku. "Apa maksudmu tadi si UKS menyuruhku tersenyum?"

"Ano...," Len menggantung kalimatnya. "Kurasa kau sangat manis saat tersenyum. Daripada cemberut terus, aku lebih suka kau tersenyum."

Tak kusangka, pipiku langsung memerah. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat mendengarnya. "Suka?"

"M-maksudku, suka sebagai teman. Ya, itu maksudku," sela Len.

Aku menutup bukuku. "Aku selesai. Kau?" tanyaku.

Len melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. "Aku juga sudah."

"Hoahm...ngngng...aku tidur dulu, ya?" izinku. Len mengangguk. Aku meletakkan tubuhku ke futon yang tadi kupakai. Len juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku di futon sebelah. Aku menyelimuti badanku dan membelakangi Len.

Deg...deg...

Aduh, kenapa sejak tadi jantungku berdegup sangat kencang? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di sebelah Len? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi banyak bicara? Ugh, aku benar-benar gelisah.

"Rin? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Len.

Aku menoleh. "Belum. Aku tak bisa tidur. Padahal aku sangat mengantuk."

"Oh...memang ada apa? Kau tak nyaman tidur di sini? " tanya Len dengan nada kecewa.

"Nggak, aku nyaman di sini. Tapi entahlah, ada sesuatu yang terus menempel di otakku," ujarku.

Len mengelus rambutku. "Kau jadi banyak bicara sekarang. Aku sangat senang," kata Len sambil tersenyum padaku.

Wajahku langsung memanas. "Ngng...i-itu cuma masalah sepele."

"Buatku, itu adalah keajaiban. Bisa dekat denganmu seperti ini, ngobrol banyak denganmu, lalu seakrab ini, adalah kejadian langka yang tak bisa dirasakan banyak orang. Aku sangat bahagia," kata Len sambil tersipu. Wajahku semakin memerah.

"Jangan menggodaku," elakku.

"Aku tak menggodamu. Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan."

"A-aku mau tidur!" Seruku sambil membalikkan badan membelakangi Len.

Oh tidak, aku lupa.

Aku nggak boleh dekat dengan siapa pun.

Termasuk Len.

Atau kejadian pahit akan menantiku. Lagi.

xXx

"Aku berangkat, haha." Kata Len.

"Aku juga, kaa-san," pamitku.

"Hati-hati, ya. Len, jaga Rin ya," pesan Lily kaa-san.

"Tentu saja, haha. Ayo, Rin."

Aku berjalan mengikuti Len di belakang.

"Oi, kenapa di belakangku? Sini, di sampingku," Len menarik pergelanganku. Ia menggenggam tanganku. "Tak apa kan, aku pegang tanganmu?" tanya Len. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku, seseorang berambut hitam mengikutiku dengan wajah liciknya.

Skiptime...

Aku memasuki kelas dengan Len masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa Len pada seisi kelas. Semua gadis langsung menatapku tak suka.

"Len-kun, kenapa kalian pegangan?" tanya Hatsune Miku.

"Ng?" Len melihat ke arah tangannya yang memegang tanganku. Ia mengangkatnya. "Ada masalah?"

"Maksudku, apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Hatsune Miku. Ia menatapku tajam. "Apa Kagamine ini pacarmu?"

"Nggak juga. Kami sahabat," kata Len sambil tersenyum. Aku melepas pegangan Len dan berjalan ke bangkuku.

"Rin, tunggu!" Len berjalan ke arahku.

"Hah? Len-kun manggil nama depannya?" gumam Akita Neru yang terdengar oleh telingaku. "Hubungan mereka apa sih?"

"Oi, Rin. Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Len.

"Nggak pantas."

"Hah? Apanya yang nggak pantas?" tanya Len tak mengerti.

"Aku dan kamu. Itu yang nggak pantas. Kita bukan apa-apa kan?" jelasku.

"Padahal tadi kau bilang tak apa berteman denganku. Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu. Dan saat melihat Hatsune-san, aku baru mengingatnya," ujarku.

"Apa yang kau lupakan?" tanya Len sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Len duduk di tempatnya dengan lesu. "Padahal aku sempat bahagia banget."

Aku meliriknya sebentar, lalu menatap langit. Aku menghela napas. "Mama..."

Len menoleh padaku. "M-mama?"

Aku segera menyela ucapan Len. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kamu kangen mamamu?" tanya Len.

Aku menunduk. Tanpa sadar, air mataku sudah membasahi pipiku.

"Jangan menangis," Len menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Aku tau perasaanmu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Aku menoleh ke Len. "H-hal yang sama?"

"Lenka, kakak perempuanku, meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu gara-gara tertabrak mobil saat ia pulang dari kuliahnya," cerita Len.

"Bukan itu," kataku sambil kembali duduk. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Sepertinya kau lelah. Istirahatlah di UKS," saran Len. Aku menggeleng dan kembali menatap langit. Aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Masa di mana aku masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan kebahagiaan.

xXx

Aku meletakkan tasku di atas meja belajar Len. Aku meletakkan badanku di atas futon.

"Rin, kamu kelelahan ya?" tanya Len. Aku segera membelakangi Len dan menutup wajahku dengan selimut. "Baiklah kalau kau lagi ingin sendiri. Aku nyiapkan makan malam dulu, ya!"

Len keluar dari kamar. Aku langsung menyingkirkan selimut tadi dari wajahku. "Kenapa kau peduli padaku?"

xXx

Aku makan di ruang depan bersama Lily kaa-san dan Len sambil menonton berita di televisi.

"Wah..., hebat sekali orang itu!" seru Len sambil menunjuk televisi di hadapannya. Tap tiba-tiba, berita langsung terganti.

'Berita sekilas. Malam ini terjadi kecelakaan di Kyoto. Sebuah truk menabrak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat pemuda itu terlempar sejauh 2,4 meter.'

Aku langsung memfokuskan mataku pada layar televisi. Siapa tau..

'Menurut para saksi, terdapat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang mendorong pemuda ini hingga ke tengah jalan raya. Menurut kartu identitas yang ditemukan, pemuda ini berasal dari Sapporo dan bernama Rinto Kagamine.'

Sumpit yang kugunakan langsung terjatuh. Oh tidak...

"NII-CHAN?!"

TBC

Yosh! Wah maaf banget kelamaan update. Lagi sibuk nih, dan lagi blank otak ? 'Sedikit' lebih panjang kah? Oh ya, Len nggak bakal jadi supershota, tapi super lembut #mungkin. Haha.. okeh, bales review!

Kyoura Kagamine

Iya kah? Setauku cukup banyak lo, fic dengan Rin jadi Kuudere.

Kapitalisasi yak? Aduh, aku publishnya lewat mobile, jadinya ribet kalo mau edit-edit... Tapi aku coba perbaikin lagi deh..

Masalah deskripsi, harap maklum aja ya, aku kan newbie...

shadow

Kurang greget? Mungkin karena itu sudut pandang Len yang selalu ceria sehingga gak ada mellow-mellownya yak?

YamiRei 28

Iya...Miku sama Neru cemburu, Len kan banyak fansnya... :3

Haha itu bahasa Jepang dari Ibu. Kalau ibunya Len, itu Lily..

Yapp...review please? (Flame diterima, tapi gak akan aku bales)


	4. part 4

Your Smile is My World

(Summary, disclaimer, rated, dll. tercantum di part 1)

Part 4. Two Girls

Len's POV

Rin berlari keluar rumah setelah melihat berita pahit itu.

"Haha, aku kejar Rin dulu ya!" pamitku sambil bergegas. Haha hanya mengangguk dengan wajah paniknya. Aku melihat Rin berbelok ke blok sebelah. Ia pasti kembali ke rumahnya. Aku mengejarnya dan mendapati Rin menangis dan berlutut di depan rumahnya. Secarik kertas ia dekap di dadanya.

"Rin..." panggilku. Rin menoleh dengan wajah sedihnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Rin menatapku dengan wajah takut.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Pergi!" pekik Rin. Aku memeluk Rin dan mendekapnya di dadaku.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini," kataku menenangkan Rin.

"Pergi.." ujar Rin. Aku merebut kertas yang tadi dipegang Rin. Aku benar-benar terkejut membacanya.

'Sudah kubilang kan, jangan dekati siapapun! Kakakmu celaka karena perbuatanmu sendiri, bodoh! Kau sudah melanggar janjimu, jadi balasannya adalah kakakmu harus mati. Sekali lagi, jangan dekati siapapun kalau kau tak mau orang itu juga mati!

Zatsune Miku'

"I..ini.. Miku.. siapa?" kataku terbata. Mana mungkin ketua kelasku yang mengancam Rin?

"Tidak, dia bukan Hatsune Miku. Tapi, dia sepupu Hatsune Miku. Dia berambut hitam, bermata merah, dan..dan.." Rin memegang kepalanya kembali.

"Ayo pulang," ajakku.

"Pulang ke mana? Rumahku kan di sini," balas Rin.

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang ke rumahku sebelum jenazah Rinto-nii dibawa ke sini."

"Kau mau cari mati, hah?" tanya Rin. Aku hanya memasang wajah bingung. "Sudah jelas kan?! Di surat itu, tertulis kalau aku mendekati seseorang, maka Zatsune Miku akan berulah lagi! Sadar nggak sih, 'orang itu' yang dimaksud Zataune Miku itu, kamu! Gara-gara aku dekat denganmu, semuanya jadi begini! Sekarang aku harus tinggal dengan siapa? Siapa yang akan menghidupiku?! Kau pikir kau bisa?! Hah?! Beritahu aku!"

Rin mengeluarkan segala amarahnya dengan air mata terus menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Ia menatapku dengan wajah penuh kebencian. Sebuah firasat buruk menghantuiku. Aku sangat tak ingin Rin membenciku. Sangat tak ingin. Mungkin aku egois, tapi, aku menyayanginya

"Rin...maafkan aku, gara-gara aku, semua jadi begini..."

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"" bentak Rin.

"Rin..."

"PERGI!"

Aku pun kembali dengan lesu. Uhh... semua salahku! Memangnya, dengan aku meminta maaf, itu akan membuat Rinto-nii kembali? Maaf Rin..semua salahku..

xXx

"Ohayou," sapaku lesu.

"Uwaa... ada apa, Len-kun?! Wajahmu lesu sekali!" pekik Sang Hatsune Miku sampai sukses membuat telingaku berdengung.

Aku hanya diam dan mengabaikan Si Ketua Kelas. Entah kenapa, ada firasat buruk tentang Rin.

Hingga saat makan siang...

"Nee, nee, ke mana Kagamine-san?" tanya Kasane Teto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Muahahahaha... beruntung Kuudere itu absen!" Akita Neru tertawa penuh kemenangan. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan cewek ini.

Aku berjalan menuju kantin dan menemui Shion Kaito, sahabatku sejak SD.

"Yo, Len!" sapa Kaito.

"..."

"Hah? Ada apa? Lesu banget," tanya Kaito sambil merangkul leherku.

"Ada seseorang yang kukhawatirkan..," jawabku.

"Biar kutebak. Kagamine Rin?" terka Kaito.

Aku terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu?!" pekikku.

"Aku memerhatikanmu lho..."

Aku melepas lengan Kaito. "DASAR YAOI!"

"Oi, Len!"

Aku mengabaikan Kaito dan pergi ke atap sekolah, tempat favoritku dan Rin. Aku merasakan adanya angin lembut yang merasuki tubuhku. Aku duduk di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Rin..." aku terus menggumamkan nama Rin sampai aku tertidur...

xXx

"Len-kun? Len-kun!"

Ada seseorang yang menepuk pipiku. Aku terbangun.

"Rin?" pandanganku masih kabur sehingga aku tak tahu siapa orang yang menepuk pipiku.

"Rin? Hei, aku Mayu!" seru gadis itu.

Eh? Mayu? Gadis yang katanya.. ehem.. yandere itu?

Aku segera terlonjak. "Uwaa.. gomen ne Mayu-san!" pekikku.

"Tak apa. Sekarang sudah sore, lho. Memangnya mau menginap di sini?" tanya Mayu dengan senyum manisnya.

'Hehh? Kata mereka Mayu yandere? Tapi, nggak ada wajah horror nih?' batinku. "Ah, iya. Aku akan pulang," kataku. "Mengapa kau ke sini?"

Mayu berjalan ke pagar pembatas. "Mendekatkan diri dengan surga."

'Entahlah, aku di sini merasa dekat dengan surga.'

Eh? Kenapa ucapan Mayu sama dengan Rin?

"S-surga?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Di sana, ada orang yang sangat kusayang. Dia harus pergi karena perbuatanku."

Kenapa ini? Kenapa mereka mengalami hal yang sama? Jangan-jangan...

"Apa karena Zatsune Miku?" tanyaku.

Mayu menatapku kaget. "D-darimana kau tahu itu?!"

"Dia mengancammu agar tak mendekati siapa pun kan?"

Mayu menatapku dengan wajah takut. "Kenapa... kau tahu?"

"Karena..." aku menggantung kalimatku. "Orang yang kusayang juga korbannya. Dan, kau lihat berita kemarin kan? Tentang kecelakaan di Kyoto itu?"

Mayu mengangguk.

"Korban itu kakaknya. Zatsune... berulah lagi."

"Kakaknya? Orang yang kau sayang? Mungkinkah yang kau maksud.. Kagamine Rin?" terka Mayu. Aku mengangguk.

"Dan itu semua salahku. Gara-gara aku mendekatinya, ia harus merasakan hal yang pahit untuk kedua kalinya."

"Pantas saja dia tidak pernah bersosialisasi. Jadi penyebabnya..Zatsune sialan itu," ujar Mayu.

"Salahku..." gumamku.

"Ayo ke rumah Kagamine-san! Aku rasa dia terpuruk sekarang! Dia membutuhkanmu!" Mayu menggenggam tanganku.

"Tapi sekarang, dia membenciku...," kataku putus asa.

"Kau ini cowok apaan sih?! Masa begitu saja langsung lesu!" seru Mayu. "Kalau ada Si Zatsune Sialan itu, akan kupenggal dia dengan kapakku! Aku akan membantumu! Ayo, ke rumah Kagamine-san!" Mayu menarik tanganku. Benar. Aku tak boleh putus harapan. Aku pun ikut berlari menuju Rin. Rin, tunggu saja. Aku akan melindungimu.

xXx

"Ini rumah Kagamine-san?" tanya Mayu. Aku mengangguk. Aku mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban.

"Dobrak saja, Kagane-kun! Mungkin sesuatu terjadi!" Mayu panik.

BRAK!

Aku mendobrak pintu rumah Rin.

"Rin?" panggilku sambil menelusuri rumah. Sampai aku melewati kamarnya...

"Hmmpfh..."

"Hmmpfth..."

Ada suara di kamarnya. Rin kah? Aku membuka pintu. Tapi, ternyata pintu terkunci. Aku mendobraknya.

"Rin!" pekikku. Aku melihat Rin disekap di pojok ruangan.

"Hmmpfth...!" Rin menggeleng-geleng.

"Hah?" aku berjalan mendekati Rin, namun Rin terus menggeleng dan menendang-nendang.

"Hmmpfth!"

Rin terlihat mengusirku. Tapi aku terus mendekatinya.

BRUK!

Terdengar suara seseorang jatuh di depan kamar sebelah. Aku pun keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"!" seru Rin.

Aku melihat keluar, dan..

"Wah..dua tokoh heroine keluar untuk menyelamatkan domba yang tersesat ini ya? Menarik."

Mata merah itu menatapku dengan liciknya. Grr...

Si Zatsune Miku sialan..

TBC

Uyee... part 4 publish setelah kena writer block! #Nangis_terharu #lebay

Seneng banget deh, part 4 banyak yang nungguin, hehe...

Oiya, mulai part ini, kecuali guest, aku balas review lewat PM. Dan para guest, aku tetap balas di sini. Oke, mau balas review !

shadow : wah, requestnya boleh tuh! Tapi kalo Len menjauh dari Rin, kayaknya nggak bisa deh, soalnya Len itu always protect ke Rin..

Tapi kalo yang Rin tambah dingin, aku pikirin deh!^^

Nah... review please ^^


End file.
